Darkness of the Shadows
by Darkfang333
Summary: My first story Drake Knight is a demugod follow his life through the worl of the gods
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**This is my first story guys so I'd like constructive criticism.**

 **?-POV**

I bolted awake after hearing the lumbering yell of the huge beast that's been chasing after me for the past week. you may be wondering who I am well my name is Drake,Drake Knight and I found out a week ago that I am a demigod who my father is i don't know he supposedly died in a car accident when I was young.

Back to the problem at hand i woke my friend hunter who was a satyr, basically he had the upper body of a man and the hindquarters of a goat. After i woke Hunter I pulled out my weapon that my mother gave me before I was told to run to a place in Long Island called Camp Half-Blood, my weapon was a scythe that appeared to be made of some kind of iron and the staff was six feet in length, and the blade was four feet. I told Hunter to run while i held off the beast which was twelve feet tall with one large eye in the middle of his forehead.

I blocked a swing from the monsters club and cut his thigh, while he was down I ran. Hunter said we were almost to the camps told me to get past a pine tree on the top of the hill we were on and I was almost there when i tripped and my scythe flew out of my hands but I knew somehow it would return as a ring on my finger.

The monster was about to smash me when suddenly a guy that seemed to be 18 jumped in front of me and stabbed the beast in the chest with a bronze sword and pulled it out to which the monster dissolved into gold dust. the boy turned around and helped me to my feet and said "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the sea."

 **What do you guys think good, bad, suggestions for the story let me know in reviews and a shout out to my friend Dexter for beta reading and helping co-write.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Directors

**Hey guys and girls should let you know the main characters is based off myself and the name has been changed obviously.**

 **Here's chappie number two.**

 **Oh and I don't own anything related to the work of Rick Riordan**.

Last time

The monster was about to smash me when suddenly a guy that seemed to be 18 jumped in front of me and stabbed the beast in the chest with a bronze sword and pulled it out to which the monster dissolved into gold dust. the boy turned around and helped me to my feet and said "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the sea."Now

Drake's Pov

"Oh well thanks Percy" I sheepishly said.

"No problem. So if you will follow me I'll take you to meet Mr. D and Chiron the camps directors. Up at the Big House." Percy said.

"Ok, by the way my names Drake Knight." I stated.

The rest of the way perc pointed out major places to me like the dining pavilion and the arena. Though we got to the Big House quite quickly. When we arrived there was a centaur and a chubby guy with rosy cheeks and a Hawaiian shirt on playing some sort of card game. Percy walked right up to the centaur and spoke to him for a second before they both walked over towards me.

"So Drake this is Chiron camps activities director." Percy said.

"Ah Drake Percy tell me do you know any thing of the Pantheon of the Greek gods?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes I know all about them my mom taught me most everything except the things about the monsters. I even know i am a demigod though I don't know who my father is." I stated with certainty and a hint of sadness at the end.

"Well good that makes things easier for all of us. Now Percy please show him the rest of the camp while you talks him to the…" Chiron suddenly stopped and looked at me and kneeled as did Percy. Then suddenly Chiron said the weirdest another cliffy i am quite evil aHey guys and girls should let you know the main characters is based off myself and the name has been changed obviously.

Here's chappie number two.

Oh and I don't own anything related to the work of Rick time

The monster was about to smash me when suddenly a guy that seemed to be 18 jumped in front of me and stabbed the beast in the chest with a bronze sword and pulled it out to which the monster dissolved into gold dust. the boy turned around and helped me to my feet and said "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the sea."Now

Drake's Pov

"Oh well thanks Percy" I sheepishly said.

"No problem. So if you will follow me I'll take you to meet Mr. D and Chiron the camps directors. Up at the Big House." Percy said.

"Ok, by the way my names Drake Knight." I stated.

The rest of the way perc pointed out major places to me like the dining pavilion and the arena. Though we got to the Big House quite quickly. When we arrived there was a centaur and a chubby guy with rosy cheeks and a Hawaiian shirt on playing some sort of card game. Percy walked right up to the centaur and spoke to him for a second before they both walked over towards me.

"So Drake this is Chiron camps activities director." Percy said.

"Ah Drake Percy tell me do you know any thing of the Pantheon of the Greek gods?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes I know all about them my mom taught me most everything except the things about the monsters. I even know i am a demigod though I don't know who my father is." I stated with certainty and a hint of sadness at the end.

"Well good that makes things easier for all of us. Now Percy please show him the rest of the camp while you talks him to the…" Chiron suddenly stopped and looked at me and kneeled as did Percy. Then suddenly Chiron said the weirdest thing.

 **Haha another cliffy I am quite evil aren't I. So review and all that. Darkfang out!**


End file.
